


Kaye's First Mission

by Manedblackwolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Investigation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manedblackwolf/pseuds/Manedblackwolf
Summary: Kaye has finally turned seventeen, allowing her to attend to missions on her own. Her first missions seems rather easy, but will she manage to fight through it without major help?





	Kaye's First Mission

_The jewellery manufacturer “Cobalt’s Schmuck” run by Colleen Cobalt is mistreating their employees. She's overworking them and not compensating them accordingly. Many employees have reported back that they're exhausted all the time and don't get enough rest. Some have even fallen asleep during them, resulting in being fired on the spot. Many employees are Faunus and are being treated worse. Some have endured injuries to their Faunus traits, because of the higher-ups abusing them and forcing them to work more or do other dirty jobs._

__

__

_“Cobalt’s Schmuck” is also involved in illegal dust trade with a local gang. The gang is unknown and so are the number of members involved in the trade. Colleen Cobalt is buying cheap dust from the gang which has been stolen prior. This trading has started just a few months ago._

__

__

_I hire one of your members to please take care of this situation. Follow Colleen Cobalt for three months and scare her into submission, following the rules and stopping the mistreatment._

__

__

_Payment can be discussed and should not be a problem. Start as soon as possible._

 

This was the letter I received today from my mum. I turned seventeen just two months ago and as discussed I'm now allowed to go on my very first mission alone. I've trained hard and long with my parents to get to this point, and to be able to prove myself worthy of being a Mercenary while continuing my family's legacy and business. We're a family of Maned Wolf Faunus, and even though usually a random trait is born from two different Faunus, this didn't really affect our family line. The Maned Wolf gene has been strong, so we're usually associated with that, and I'm proud to be one as well. 

I'm sitting at my desk looking over the letter again and sighing. I still can't believe I'm doing my first mission. Before I always did them together with my parents, or some other kind of expert, so I feel a little overwhelmed.

“Cobalt's Schmuck…” I mumbled to no one, humming over the information I've got. My parents are dealing with the payment and will later teach me on how to handle that part, but for now I'm supposed to first gain some Intel about my target. The letter at least provided me with a name to work with.

I flipped open my laptop, turning it on and waiting for it to boot up. Once I was online, I made a quick search on the company. They're located in the industrial district of Vale, not very surprising, but at least now I have an address to work with. I read about their story and I learned that Colleen Cobalt took over the company which was run by her mother before. Since she took over, the company started to lose money up until some months ago. That's probably when she started to mistreat her workers in an attempt to not lose even more money. They also used to be good to Faunus in the past, which has changed obviously. Many can't quit, though, because of poverty, and Cobalt is using that to her advantage.

I sigh as I scribble the information I've gotten down into my notebook. My next stop will probably be to check out the place myself to get a view of the building. I need to know what I'm dealing here with, and, from what I gathered, it shouldn't be a massive building. 

I stretch in my seat and look outside. The sun hasn't reached its peak yet, so I have plenty of time to check out the building today. 

Pushing my chair away from the desk I get up and walk to my closet, deciding what to wear. I don't want to draw suspicion, so it should be casual, but hidden enough to not show my identity. A jumper with a hood will work. It would obscure my ears on the top of my head, which usually indicates clearly who I am. With them being as big as they are.

I stepped out of the room and down the stairs into the yard, where my parents were training with Argent, teaching him how to use the dagger. He was positioned in front of a wooden training dummy that already had a lot of cuts in it from my previous training on them. His feet were squared up, wider than his shoulders, with light bounce in his feet and his right foot in front. His face was stern, focused on his target in front. Both of his hands were up in the air; the wooden Rondel dagger in his right hand in an ice-pick hold. My mother was about three meters away from him, explaining that his open hand is used for defence by pushing the arm of the target away, while the dagger hand is used for offence. She instructed him, again, to go for the diagonal angle through the target’s neck, because in case you miss, you can still slice some of the chest open. Argent nodded, understanding the basics of it. My mother liked to repeat lessons because it makes it easier for us to remember. Partially even I had to teach Argent, that way my mother ensured that what I’ve learned will definitely be used correctly.

“Cut!” I heard my mum shout. Argent took a step towards the target, dragging his other foot behind, and stabbed the dagger into the neck, then bounced back into his previous position.

“Cut!” she shouted again, and Argent repeated his action, hitting the neck. This repeated a few times, sometimes he missed the neck and sliced the chest, but that wasn’t too big of a deal, as he was rather good with it.

Once I was close to my mother, she looked at me with her red-tinted chestnut coloured eyes, a scar across her face, and her hair in a ponytail. She told Argent to repeat this a few times on his own, before giving her full attention to me.

“So how’s the mission going so far?”

I crossed my arms and put my weight on my right leg. “It’s going places. I found out where they’re located and I planned on gathering some Intel. I wanted to ask Argent if he would meet me later in the city, so it doesn’t look too obvious that I am actually just spying on them.” Mother hummed and nodded while looking at Argent as he repeated his training on the dummy over and over.

“How about you train with him before you go? Would it that fit into your timing?” I blinked and then checked my watch on my left wrist, then looked over to Argent, the poor boy having to repeat the same action over and over, even though he had this training a few times. I smirked and responded, “Sure.”

\--

Argent and I were across each other, my mum on the sideline watching us. I was holding a large training knife in my hand in an upward position. Dull blue eyes looked focused on me, a glint in his eyes I couldn’t quite point out what it meant. He wasn’t the young boy I once met back in the hospital. No, he had grown up alongside me since then and started training as well. He was ready for a fight, he was ready for his first mission with our parents, and he couldn’t wait to put his knowledge into action.

“All right kids. You know the rules. You'll fight until someone gets to three.”

We both nodded to her. I squared up my feet, put my right foot slightly to the front, hovering my left arm over my chest, and let my knife hand be around the height of my waist. My eyes focused on the target, breathing calmly. Breathe in, one, two, three, four and breathe out. I squinted slightly as the morning sun was shining into my eye in an angle. Glancing towards it, I already planned on using that to my advantage. Argent was getting into his stance as well, almost mirroring me.

“And cut!”

I was already moving my feet and getting the sun behind me, Argent focused his gaze on me, slowly stepping closer towards me. I looked at my shadow as I moved until it aligned with him and myself. I smirked: I was in position.

Argent thrust his knife towards my chest and I hopped back, slicing my knife horizontally across his abdomen and back, but he moved his body back. When my knife was back on my right side, I flipped it quickly in my hand to turn it into a downward position and moved it over my shoulder as I stepped forward and thrust it down towards his neck. Before I managed to hit, he also flipped his knife and tried to go for my wrist. His knife missed and was below my hand. I knew what was about to happen before I could react as he twisted his arm, pushing my own arm down, then stepped forward with his other foot and put his forearm across my shoulder, only to bring back his knife and stab me in the back.

“Argent, one!”

I grunted as I pushed my body back into his, making him stumble backwards in surprise. Quickly, I turned, flipping my knife again and slicing where I think his open chest might be, but I barely hit him, and using my momentum I used my leg to kick it against his, to make him stumble more, only for him to fall on his back. Using this position I hastily charged the knife into his chest, where his heart would be.

“Kaye, one!”

I snickered at him, jumping back as he slowly picked himself back up on his feet. He didn’t wait for me to get ready again and just lunged forward, his knife coming down towards my neck as I hastily swung my right arm up from the left side, blocking his attack, twisting his arm down, stepping behind him, hitting his chin quickly with the pummel, before stabbing him in the back with the knife.

“Kaye, two!”

“You need to be more careful, Argent, or do you want to repeat the Rondel dagger training from before?” I felt how he just rolled his eyes at my statement, freeing himself from my hold and slicing his knife across my chest. “You’re one to talk.” I gasped as I felt the slice and stare at his smirk. Before hesitating I flipped the knife and rammed it below his ribcage, where his heart is.

“Kaye, three!”

I smirked, removed the knife from his body and patted his shoulder. “That was a good slice across the chest, but hey, I actually wanted to talk to you.” We disposed of our training knives at the weapon rack. I stretched my back a little and so did he.

“What did you want to talk about?”

He sat down on the bench near the field and looked straight at me. I sat down next to him with one leg tucked under me and started to explain the mission I got and all the information I had gathered, which really wasn’t a lot. He nodded in understanding.

“My plan was to go there now and observe the building for some time. Figure out some patterns I might notice or the layout. I don’t want to be too obvious, so I wondered if you could pick me up later?” I asked, taking my scroll out to find the saved address and sending it over to Argent’s scroll. He checked out the location for a bit before nodding.

“Yeah, I can do that. When do you want to be picked up?”

“I’ll just send you a message when I am ready, is that alright with you?” He just nodded at my question, so I smiled and got back up, stretching my leg a little, as it has fallen asleep.

“I’ll see you later then, I need to go now.”

\--

Some time later I have arrived at the designated area, which was a few minutes away from the bus stop. I check my scroll's GPS, just to make sure, and stuffed it back into my pocket. Looking back up I make my way down the sidewalk, checking each building, before I notice the one I'm looking for. The area was rather large and fenced off. On top of the fence there was barbed wire, meaning I won't be able to climb over it. I'll have to think of something else. On closer inspection I see that it's a razor wire fence, it looped several times around the top, repeating itself along it. I glance up into the sky, holding a hand near my face as to not get blinded by the still rising sun. The wire was reflecting in the sun. It's hard to identify the type of Steel, but I'm assuming it's stainless. 

I hummed in thought and continued down the path, my hand slightly dragging along the chained fence. The chains softly rippling against my fingertips, looking down at the ground that is connected to the fence, looking for any form of opening large enough for me to use. Sadly everything seemed to be in top shape, even the grass was trimmed that was growing nearby. Arching an eyebrow at that, I took my hand back to my side and stuffed them into my pockets before looking to the front. 

A dark blue van is halting on the sidewalk, waiting for the gate to open up. Furrowing my brows I quicken my steps, so I can check out the licence plate. The van started to move again, following the path to an underground garage. Before the car fully vanished into the garage, I pulled out my scroll to type down the van's plate. 

_V V LPRD 493_

A gate closed behind the van afterwards. I looked at my wrist to check the time on my scrollwatch, tapping on it to save the time and date and editing that note on my scroll to describe the event.

_10:48 A dark blue van has entered the premises._

I continued to walk along the gate now, which was closing. I realised that it seems weakened by all the use. It wobbled while it was moving and when it shut I noticed there was a small gap which was big enough for my hand to fit through.

I looked through the fence towards the building. On the far left side was a big entrance, windows replacing the walls next to it letting me see into some kind of foyer. Some people were mingling, working at the reception. The building itself was modern and in top shape, the roof seemed to be flat from this point of view, but hard to tell as it had seven floors. Grunting, I kept moving forward along the fence, until the second building is in view. That one was old, built with brickstones and way smaller than the other one. Tilting my head in thought, I ponder if this could be some type of storage area, but probably not only used for jewelry.

Turning my head left and right, to see if anyone is near me or watching me, I sneakily snap a picture of the two buildings from where I’m standing and adding it to my notes. Some cars and trucks were parked inside the fenced area, obscuring the picture slightly. While I continue to walk, I take some more pictures at different angles.

I follow the path to a dead end where the fence finishes at a taller wall which stretches itself in both directions to who knows where. Humming, I start to walk back, crossing the street as to not get noticed for walking close to the perimeter. Still glancing over I can make out some guards patrolling the outer area. Each possible entrance has two security guards, all dressed the same in a black suit with a matching tie and combed hair. A handful were walking around the parking lot, and another single guard just entered the brick building. That's an awful lot of guards for just a manufacturer, I thought.

Stretching my arms and neck, scratching the back of my neck, I sigh and keep moving. I decide to pull out my scroll and sit down on a bench across from the company. I message Argent that he can come over and pick me up along with my GPS location. Watching the screen I see him typing a short reply. “Ok.” was all it said. So I relaxed a little and checked what kind of stores or parlors were nearby on the maps app.

My ears perked from a noise, the same one I heard earlier from the van. I glanced up from my scroll to look into the direction. The van was leaving the company. Following it with my eyes I see it turn at a cross section before it’s gone. Glancing back down onto my scroll I opened up my notes and wrote that information down.

_11:33 The same van just left the building._

Some time has passed since that van has left and it was already past noon and in the meantime not a lot has happened. Some other truck entered the area, but that was from a logistics, collecting the jewelry, so it can be distributed around Vale. Besides that not a ton lot has happened. There was a guard change at 12:00 on the spot and some people have entered the area, most likely workers.

Humming in thought someone sat down next to me and a quick glance told me that it was Argent.

“You were quicker here than I thought.”

“I was able to catch the shuttle on time.”

“Lucky you,” I joked and got back up on my feet, pointing towards an ice cream parlor.

“Let’s get something to snack, my treat.”

We walked towards it, ordered some ice cream, sat down, and began eating it. I told him about the intel I gathered in whispers, and when we paid we went back home. The shuttle was vibrating as it took off. Finally some time to look through my notes again and add things I couldn’t earlier.

Weird. I didn’t see any faunus there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story. If you have suggestions on how to improve, please feel free to comment! This story will have irregular updates, since I'm a slow writer and new to this.


End file.
